Lelouch love
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Hola! soy lia-chan, y este es mi primer fic de este anime, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo-coleccion de drabbles/one-shots de lelouchx todas, por favor dejen reviews


**Holaaaa! Soy lia-chan y aquí os traigo primer fic de Code geass, asi que no sean tan malos conmigo, este es un fic, con colección de one shots de Lelouch x todas xDD como es mi primer fic, no creo que este tan bien, pero igual quiero que lo disfruten, asi que espero que os guste, la primera es la mas conocida y sin mas aquí el ficc!**

**Cap1: Noche de estrellas**

**Pareja:** (Lelouch x C.C)

Estaba en la azotea del instituto, fijando sus orbes verdes en el cielo, la brisa le soplaba sus cabellos verdes.

Aquellos ojos violetas, ese típico rostro y su cabello negro, volvieron a su mente, la peli verde lanzo un suspiro a la nada, si que estaba muy enamorada, y lo admitía, tantas veces sin poder dormir por solo pensar en el, de verdad se había enamorado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la campana de la escuela, la chica dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

La chica se encontró ya abajo esperando a Lelouch, de nuevo se sumió en sus pensamientos, pensaba en si debería o no decírselo, pero ya no podía mas ocultar lo que sentía asi que hoy seria el dia en que por fin se le declararía a Lelouch, de repente ante sus ojos verdes una bella y rara mariposa llamo su atención, se sintió tan atraída por los colores y figuras de las alas de la criatura que giro la cabeza para seguirla con la mirada, la mariposa desapareció tan solo unos segundos después de que la viera y de nuevo giro su cabeza para el otro lado.

La chica no se esperaba lo que veía, observaba a Lelouch…besándose con otra chica totalmente desconocida para ella, en ese momento solo sintió un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en su pecho, sus ojos se empezaron a vidriar, y sin quererlo unas cuantas lagrimas saladas cayeron por sus mejillas.

Le dolia esa escena, su corazón estaba partido en pedazos, sin poder soportarlo mas salió lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas lo mas lejos, mientras atrás suyo dejaba un camino de lagrimas, estaba destrozada.

Lelouch estaba pasmado ante la acción de la chica, ni siquiera la conocía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus ojos violetas se fijaron en la peli verde que salió corriendo de ahí, acaso…¿ lo había visto todo? , no eso no puede ocurrir asi, Lelouch hace tiempo que se le quería declararse, se había enamorado de la peli verde, y ahora todas las esperanzas de ser correspondido caían al suelo.

El chico separo de sus labios como pudo a la extraña chica y salió corriendo detrás de la peli verde, pero para su mala suerte, la perdió de vista.

C.C había llegado hasta el parque de la ciudad, se escondió detrás de un árbol, mientras que varias lagrimas caían de sus ojos que estaban sonrojados por llorar, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos a Lelouch, estaba destrozada, justo hoy que tomo valor para declarársele pero ocurre eso, ese mismo recuerdo aparecía en su mente a cada momento.

Se empezaba a oscurecer y el peli negro no encontraba por ninguna parte a la chica, solo le quedaba el parque y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia ahí.

La noche caía, y el oji violeta solo esperaba que estuviera ahí, si no, donde mas buscaría.

Llego al parque y busco con la mirada a la oji verde que estaba detrás de un árbol. El chico se acerco a ella y vio como lagrimas y lagrimas cristalinas caían de los ojos verdes de C.C. Sus ojos estaban rojizos por haber llorado tanto, le dolía verla así, ¿porque acabo así?

La peli verde giro su cabeza encontrándose con Lelouch, en ese momento no quería verle, le había destrozado el corazón.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto la peli verde fríamente

-mas bien seria que haces tu aquí?, esta oscureciendo-dijo el chico

-Solo vete y déjame sola-la peli verde estaba dispuesta a marcharse del lugar pero sintió como la tomaban del brazo-Suéltame-pidió

-No-

-E dicho que me sueltes!-dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de Lelouch pero no podía, pero sintió como su cuerpo era girado y era abrazado por el peli negro, la oji verde estaba sorprendida, abrió los ojos ante la acción del oji violeta

-Lo siento-escucho de su voz-Lo siento mucho-

-Porque lo has de sentir, supongo que tu la quieres a ella-

-No, yo te quiero a ti-

La peli verde se sorprendió aun mas ante lo que dijo el peli negro

-Yo…-estaba tan sorprendida por la acción de el peli negrp, y fijo su vista el cielo oscuro, un millón de estrellas se veian en el cielo, resplandecientes en el firmamento, y una luna plateada se veía-Y-yo también te quiero-dijo y un leve tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas

-Entonces, eso significa que me perdonas?-pregunto el peli negro

-Si- Estaba tan alegre, había sido correspondida por el chico que desde ya un tiempo le gustaba y lo había hecho bajo una noche preciosa.

**Ta tannn, ese es mi maravilloso one-shot/drabble, se que que no lo es, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y esperen contyy y sin mas me despido bye bye cuídense y besoss! De menos un review onegai**


End file.
